Work this year has continued to focus on the writing of two senior-author manuscripts describing unpublished work on zebrafish embryonic development stemming from Feldman and colleagues research from 2004-2012. One of Feldmans manuscripts focuses on the embryonic function of various zebrafish RhoGEF genes and one of them focuses on the function of the zebrafish six4a gene. Both will be submitted during the initial portion of 2016-17, to be followed by the writing of additional manuscripts describing further unpublished data from 2004-2012. Feldman also 1) maintained mutant zebrafish lines relevant to germ layer formation studies 2) Attended the Spring 2017 Mid-Atlantic Society for Developmental Biology meeting to assess new developments in this area and 3) continued with educational outreach in the form of demonstrating zebrafish embryos at NICHD on Take Your Child to Work Day.